Asmodeus Lucifer
by kanebokering
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP!] Bangtan Sonyeondan! DEVIL AU. ( VMIN x YOONMIN x KOOKMIN. Bottom! Jimin. ) Supernatural, Angst, Semi-Crime. ㅡ "Hei manis. Kalau kau merasa terlalu lelah, panggillah aku. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu. Ingat namaku baik-baik," ibu jarinya menekan bibir tebal Jimin sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Jimin. "Namaku Kim Taehyung," dan menciumnya.
1. 1

_**ASMODEUS LUCIFER**_

* * *

 _ **Bangtan Sonyeondan! DEVIL AU**_

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _VMIN / YOONMIN / KOOKMIN_

 _Supernatural, Angst, Semi-Crime_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 ** _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX SCENE INSIDE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 YEARS OLD PLEASE GO BACK OR READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

Sebuah kamar apartment yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menjadi sumber penerangannya. Seseorang melenguh di dalam sana. Peluhnya yang sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan.

Ia terus menjerit, mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang yang berdecit setiap detiknya. Ia kesakitan merasakan tumbukkan yang semakin cepat dan keras pada lubang senggamanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Ini sudah menit ke-50 sejak pertama kali adegan itu dimulai. Sebenarnya sama seperti kegiatan di malam sebelumnya. Kegiatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Namun kali ini entah mengapa ia merasa sangat muak. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia berpikir ia akan mati pada detik selanjutnya. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar, selamanya kalau perlu.

 _"Akh!"_

Jeritnya keras. Rasa nyeri dan perih ia dapatkan ketika lawannya menghentakkan terlalu kencang.

Lubang berkedutnya itu berteriak seakan minta berhenti. Jimin tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Menghentikan kegiatan memuakkan ini dan segera pulang. Namun Jimin tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepas lembaran won yang susah payah ia dapatkan. Ia harus bertahan sesakit apapun itu.

Satu tumbukan keras lagi yang menyundul prostatnya. Jimin meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Pria penikmat tubuh Jimin itu meraih dagunya, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman kasar dan panjang. Jimin kehabisan napas. Pria itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menciumi Jimin selagi mempercepat tumbukannya di bawah sana.

"Ahhhh nikmatnya!" ujar pria itu setengah berteriak saat mencapai orgasmenya. Cairan putih pekat itu menyembur di dalam Jimin. Setelahnya, kejantanan itu ditarik paksa oleh pemiliknya, membuat perut Jimin menabrak ranjang.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia meninggalkan Jimin yang kesakitan sambil melemparkan lembaran won ke atas tubuhnya.

Jimin mendecih, "Keterlaluan kau keparat."

Jimin segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Ia melihat jam dinding, kedua jarumnya menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Pria tadi adalah pelanggan ketiga yang ia layani hari ini. Coba bayangkan betapa tersiksanya lubang Jimin danㅡ hatinya.

Hati?

Jimin mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Perasaan manusiawi yang ada pada dirinya sudah lama hilang. Sakit batin yang ia derita sudah terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya kebal seperti sekarang ini. Satu-satunya sakit yang masih bisa ia derita adalah penyakit kelamin. Setiap hari menjual diri kepada orang asing adalah alasannya.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat nanti Jimin divonis menderita penyakit _HIV/AIDS_ , raja singa, atau penyakit semacamnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam pekerjaan hinanya, pemakai jasanya memakai pelindung. Ia pun terlalu masa bodoh untuk memikirkan kesehatannya.

Kalau memang nanti aku penyakitan dan mati, ya sudah. Batinnya saat itu.

Jimin merangkak keluar dari kamar tanpa permisi. Lagipula, apakah seorang pelacur memiliki kode etik dalam menjual diri seperti mengucap terima kasih atas pesanannya atau membungkuk hormat karena telah menyewa jasanya? Tidak. Tidak ada kode etik semacam itu. Kalaupun iya, Jimin tidak sudi melakukannya.

Ia menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai. Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh akibat lubangnya yang masih terasa perih dan kakinya yang lemas. Detik berikutnya, Jimin tumbang.

Jimin terduduk dengan posisi kedua kaki membentuk huruf w di tengah gelapnya gang sempit. Matanya terlalu lelah. Ia mengantuk. Ia butuh tidur. Maka ia putuskan untuk tidur di sini sampai tenaganya kembali terisi.

Di atas sana, seseorang memperhatikan Jimin yang tertidur pulas. Wajah Jimin yang menggemaskan sangat enak untuk dipandang. Buktinya sejak Jimin keluar dari apartment sampai sekarang, seseorang itu masih setia memandangnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis sebelum terjun ke bawah dan menyapa Jimin.

Perlahan, ia mengusap pipi Jimin, menyusuri rahangnya yang tegas dan berhenti pada bibirnya yang tebal. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Jimin dengan seksama. Jimin benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

"Benar-benar. . . cantik," pujinya.

Jimin melenguh pelan, membuat sosok itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Hei manis. Kalau kau merasa terlalu lelah, panggillah aku. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu. Ingat namaku baik-baik," ibu jarinya menekan bibir tebal Jimin sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Jimin.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung," dan menciumnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suasana kampus sama seperti biasanya. Ramai dan penuh dengan gelak tawa di setiap sudutnya. Ada yang tengah berlari sambil menggotong tumpukan buku karena telat masuk kelas; duduk di serambi kelas sambil berbincang-bincang bersama teman; bahkan tidur di atas bangku taman dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" teriak si gadis kesal sambil mencabut paksa earphone tersebut. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook dengan kasar sehingga mendapat lirikan tajam darinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" decaknya kesal, "Cepat selesaikan makalah kita yang kemarin itu! Professor Smith meneleponku berkali-kali! Dia bilang kalau tugas kita tidak dikumpulkan dalam dua hari ke depan, nilai kita akan kosongㅡ"

Jungkook masih mengerjapkan matanya, tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan cercauan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"ㅡdan kau tahu apa artinya? Kita akan mengikuti remidi sialan itu, Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengangguk malas sambil menguap.

"Jungkook sialan! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?!" gadis itupun memukul kepala Jungkook menggunakan tas jinjingnya, membuat Jungkook kembali melempar lirikan yang tajam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu ya! Tugas kita harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku ulang, besok!" cerocosnya. Ditekankannya kata besok sambil memelototi Jungkook yang masih memasang muka masa bodohnya.

"Jungkook? DASAR COWOK SIALAN! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU BRENGSEK!"

"Hmm."

Gadis itu menghela napasnya kuat-kuat, memutar bola matanya kesal sambil memegangi dadanya yang dirasa sangat sesak. Ia pun pergi bersama perasaan kesal dan penyakit darah tinggi yang hampir kambuh.

Jungkook melanjutkan tidurnya, memasang kembali earphone ke telinga dan memutar lagu favoritnya dengan volume kencang.

Hari ini kelasnya sedang libur. Dosen pengajarnya memiliki banyak urusan sehingga kelasnya ditunda sampai besok pagi. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi Jungkook untuk membuka matanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tipis tanpa beralaskan tikar. Badannya masih remuk akibat pekerjaan semalam. Perut kosongnya sedari tadi mengaum minta diisi. Jimin terlalu lelah untuk menuruti permintaan perutnya itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggulung tubuhnya.

Siapa sangka pelacur yang satu ini berstatus sebagai mahasiswa semester lima?

Hidup Jimin tidak senelangsa kelihatannya kok. Ia masih bersekolah. Setidaknya itu bisa dijadikan bekal untuk masa depan. Ia tidak hidup di bawah kolong jembatan atau di sebuah kontrakan reot yang tidak layak pakai. Ia tinggal bersama paman dari ibunya. Lantas mengapa ia harus melacur?

Ibu Jimin meninggal saat Jimin berusia lima belas tahun.

Saat itu Jimin kecil sedang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu Jimin sedang bahagia-bahagianya berteman dengan banyak orang. Saat itu Jimin sedang senang-senangnya masuk ke salah satu sekolah terfavorit di kotanya. Saat itu Jimin sedang bangga-bangganya mendapatkan sebuah sepeda baru dari ibunya.

Ibu Jimin meninggal karena perampokan. Pekerjaan ibu Jimin saat itu adalah kasir di sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Malam itu sekelompok perampok menyerang dan merampas seluruh isi minimarket termasuk semua uang yang ada di sana. Tentu saja ibu Jimin melakukan perlawanan. Namun para perampok itu menghujani ibu Jimin dengan tusukan-tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ibu Jimin pun tewas di tempat sementara perampok itu berhasil kabur.

Naas, tak ada kamera pengintai di sana. Tidak pula ada saksi yang melihat kejadiaan naas ini. Pemilik minimarket tidak terima kekayaannya berkurang. Ia tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan karyawannya. Keluarga Jimin harus mengganti semua kerugian yang ia alami.

Oleh karena itu, paman Jimin terpaksa menjual rumah Jimin dan seisinya. Hutang terbayar, namun paman Jimin masih harus merawat Jimin yang sebatang kara.

Satu tahun dua tahun, paman Jimin masih sanggup membiayainya. Lama-kelamaan ia muak dan jengkel. Ia hanyalah pedagang dalgona yang penghasilannya tak seberapa. Ditambah lagi ia harus menghidupi istri dan seorang anaknya. Mana ia tahan dengan beban yang diberikan ibu Jimin?

Akhirnya ia dan istrinya sepakat untuk mempekerjakan Jimin. Jimin setuju-setuju saja karena ia pikir itu adalah kewajiban seorang anak untuk membantu orang tua.

Awalnya, Jimin bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di restoran. Pamannya bilang itu tidak cukup. Ia pun merangkap pekerjaan menjadi pengantar koran keliling. Masih belum cukup juga. Ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Belum cukup, belum cukup, belum cukup.

Paman Jimin terlilit hutang yang amat banyak jumlahnya. Ia frustasi dan kehilangan akalnya. Sampai malam itu ia mengajak Jimin ke tempat prostitusi, menawarkan keponakannya sendiri kepada lelaki hidung belang dengan harga tiga ratus ribu won.

Jimin memberontak, tapi ia tidak berdaya. Ia hanyalah anak kecil berusia tujuh belas tahun yang lemah. Jimin sudah coba untuk melawan, tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan orang-orang besar di sekitarnya. Ia hanyalah anak piatu yang malang.

Begitulah awal kisahnya menjadi seorang pelacur tetap.

 _ **Ralat.**_ Ternyata memang hidup Jimin benar-benar nelangsa.

Jimin tertawa kecil mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori menjijikkan yang telah ia lalui selama ini. Air matanya menembus keluar, alirannya membelah kedua pipi Jimin. Ia terisak di siang hari seperti ini. Tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Tanpa seorangpun yang mengerti.

Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali. Keningnya terluka. Tidak sampai situ saja, tangannya menampar kedua pipinya dengan kasar.

Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka, menampakkan pamannya yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah kaget dan marah. Ia menghampiri Jimin.

"ANAK SIALAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" tangan besarnya menahan tangan Jimin yang hendak menampar pipinya lagi.

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA? KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" bentaknya lagi sambil masih memelototi Jimin.

Biasanya Jimin diam saja ketika dibentak seperti ini. Namun kini kesabaran Jimin sudah habis. Ia tidak kuat menerima cercaan demi cercaan yang terlontar dari mulut kotor pamannya.

Tidak, tidak lagi. Jimin harus membela diri.

Jimin melepaskan cengkeraman pamannya dan menatap tajam pamannya, "Iya. IYA AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA! AKU MAU MATI! DAN INI SEMUA KARENA PAMAN!"

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung. DASAR KURANG AJAR!" umpatnya. Ia pun menampar Jimin dengan sangat keras sampai anak itu terpental. Pipi Jimin membiru dan sudut bibirnya berdarah sekarang.

Jimin menangis.

"KAU SUDAH KUPELIHARA SAMPAI SEBESAR INI. SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU. BUKANNYA MEMBANGKANG DAN SEMAKIN MEREPOTKANKU. KAU BENAR-BENAR PEMBAWA SIAL, JIMIN! KAU DAN IBUMU ADALAH PEMBAWA SIAL!"

Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasnya tidak teratur dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena menerima cacian menyakitkan itu.

Jimin terima kalau ia dimaki karena ia pantas mendapatkannya. Jimin terima dikatai pembawa sial karena memang itu benar adanya. Tapi kalau ibunya diseret dalam hal ini, ia tidak terima.

Jimin menyeka air matanya, "Jaga ucapanmu paman! Aku sadar aku pembawa sial. Tapi ibukuㅡ" ia berdiri.

"ㅡbukan pembawa sial. IBUKU BUKAN PEMBAWA SIAL!" teriaknya lantang sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke pipi pamannya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Kalau dari awal aku memang merepotkan, kENAPA DI HARI KEMATIAN IBU, KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SEKALIAN? BUKANKAH ITU LEBIH MENGUNTUNGKAN?! JAWAB AKU PAMAN! JAWAB AKU!" ujar Jimin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pamannya.

"Bocah bodoh," diludahinya Jimin tepat di wajahnya dan ditepisnya kedua tangan Jimin pada tubuhnya.

"Pergilah kuliah dan pulang sebelum pukul enam. Temanku sudah membayar mahal tubuhmu. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat," perintah paman Jimin sebelum menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Jimin meremas dadanya selagi air matanya terus mengalir deras, "Ibu. . . aku lelah."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin pergi ke kampus setelah mandi dan merapikan diri meski sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, kedua matanya dilingkari lingkaran hitam, bajunya lusuh, dan _sneaker_ nya sudah bolong.

Ia mengabaikan tatapan setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Telinganya sudah ia setel untuk tuli. Yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah mengikuti kelas seni lukis non-representasional, bukan meladeni gunjingan orang-orang sok suci ini.

Setibanya di kelas, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kelas kosong. Tidak ada seorang murid pun di sana. Ia tidak mungkin telat. Pasalnya, kelas dimulai pukul dua belas dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.55.

Jimin menunggu di dalam sambil membuka buku catatannya.

Kelas Jimin berada di lantai dua gedung sebelah utara. Gedung ini selalu ramai dan penuh oleh mahasiswa seni. Meski begitu, Jimin tetap merasa sepi.

"Jimin?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang temannya berdiri di ambang pintu, "Ah, iya Seo?"

"Ada apa ke sini? Kelas kan sedang libur."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Libur?"

Gadis Seo itu ikut mengernyitkan dahinya, "Iya libur. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Astaga Jimin. Kelas diliburkan karena Professor Robert sedang mengantar istrinya yang akan melahirkan."

"Aah begitu. . . Pantas saja kelas sepi. Eum, terima kasih Seo," kata Jimin seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Mmm. Sama-sama. Jimin, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Jimin beranjak dari kursinya bersamaan dengan gadis Seo yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Jimin memegangi perutnya selagi berusaha meredam rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan. Lelaki manis ini lupa mengisi perut sebelum pergi kuliah. Ia sudah terlalu muak berhadapan dengan pamannya.

Jimin merutuki kebodohannya. Dompetnya tertinggal di bawah kasur sedangkan uang di kantungnya hanya cukup untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Untukmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan sekantung burger dan kentang goreng.

Mata Jimin menyipit.

"Ayo ambillah. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Tidak terima kaㅡ" perutnya kembali berbunyi, "ㅡsih."

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu membuka isi kantung dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Jimin, "Bilang aaaa!"

Jimin diam saja.

"Ayo! Aaaa!"

Jimin menurut untuk membuka mulutnya. Digigitnya burger itu dan dikunyahnya hingga lembut. Kejunya begitu lumer di mulut. Dagingnya empuk. Saus mayonya manis. Dan tomatnya asam tetapi menyegarkan.

Jimin menelan makanannya, "Terima kasih."

"Nah. Karena kau telah memakan burgerku, kau harus membayarnya," lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

Jimin menganga, "Bangsat."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Mudah saja. Kau berpura-pura menjadi narasumberku."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi subjek penelitianku dan hutangmu kuanggap lunas."

"Wow. Aku bahkan hanya menggigit sebagian kecil burgermu. Kenapa harganya mahal sekali. Kau sudah gila," bantah Jimin.

"Ayolah bocah pendek. Ini hanya penelitian biasa. Kau hanya harus menjawab pertanyaanku dan bersedia kupotret untuk dijadikan bukti. Apa susahnya sih?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin melongo. Dia baru saja dikatai bocah pendek. Astaga Jimin sudah semester lima sekarang dan dia yakin seratus persen lelaki di depannya ini lebih muda darinya.

"Barusan kau mengataiku bocah?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Kenapa marah? Kau pendek. Mukamu imut seperti bayiㅡ ya kalau kau sedikit merapikan dandanmu sih."

"Hah? Bocah kurang ajar," Jimin tertawa kesal sebelum menjitak kepalanya.

"Dengar ya. Aku sudah semester lima. Dan kau bocah ingusan, berani sekali kau bersikap kurang ajar pada seniormu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin."

"Baiklah senior semester lima Park Jimin yang terhormat, kita bisa mulai penelitian kita hari ini. Temui aku di kafe depan universitas sore nanti."

Lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dari saku celana, mengambil gambar Jimin dengan ponsel pintarnya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, senior semester lima Park Jimin yang terhormat," ujarnya selagi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Jimin, ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum penuh goda, "Oh ya, namaku Jeon Jungkook kalau kau penasaran."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Langitnya berubah menjadi jingga.

Harusnya Jimin menuju kafe yang dimaksud lelaki Jungkook tadi, memenuhi janjinya dan membayar hutangnya pada Jungkook.

Kini Jimin menggerakkan kakinya menuju halte kemudian duduk di bangku yang kosong sambil menunggu bus yang terjebak lampu merah di sana.

"Aku tidak harus menemui bocah itu kan?" gumamnya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

Bagaimanapun Jimin sudah diberi ultimatum oleh pamannya untuk tidak pulang larut. Mau tidak mau Jimin harus menuruti perkataan pamannya. Karena kalau tidak, ia akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Seperti kejadian dua bulan lalu saat pamannya itu tega menyulut kulitnya dengan korek api karena ia berani membangkang.

Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Jimin melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Ia merasa sangat hina sekarang.

 _Lipstick_ merah marun menempel pada bibir tebalnya. Ada rona pada kedua pipinya karena sapuan _blush on_. Anting perak yang menggantung di telingannya, serta jari kuku yang dipoles dengan kuteks berwarna merah hati.

"Aku benar-benar tampak seperti jalang."

Jimin menutup pelan kelopak matanya, meremas _lingerie_ hitam yang tengah ia kenakan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar pelanggannya. Kaki mulusnya itu tertutupi oleh fishnet sepaha berwarna hitam pula, membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin seksi.

Pelanggannya itu sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia menyeringai ke arah Jimin, memberi kode pada Jimin untuk segera mendekat menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Jimin merangkak menaiki kasur yang langsung disambut dengan ciuman kasar dari pelanggannya.

"T-tuan Namjoonh, s-sebentar tuanhh. . ." tangan Jimin mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Namjoon ㅡpelanggannya.

Nampaknya Namjoon tidak peduli. Ia malah semakin melumat kasar bibir Jimin. Menggigit bibir tebal itu hingga membuat Jimin mengerang pelan.

Lidah Namjoon menerobos masuk mulut Jimin, menyapu langit-langit mulut Jimin dengan lihai. Melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jimin sampai keduanya kehabisan napas.

"Katakan sayang, kau mau bermain halus atau kasar?" tanya Namjoon selagi mengelus pipi Jimin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Toh lelaki di depannya ini tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Dia adalah lelaki kejam dengan nafsu birahi yang amat besar.

"Jawab aku sayang. JAWAB AKU JALANG!" bentaknya kemudian menjambak rambut belakang Jimin.

"H-halus tuan. . ."

"Bagus."

Namjoon melepaskan rambut Jimin lalu mengendorkan dasinya. Ia menatap Jimin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Berkali-kali ia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. Dan berkali-kali pula ia menelan ludahnya karena melihat betapa cantiknya tubuh Jimin.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan Jimin dengan kasar, membuka resletingnya dan melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Ia pun langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jimin tanpa melumasinya terlebih dahulu.

"AKH! SAKIT TUAN! T-TOLONG INI SAKIT SEKALI! AHHHH!"

Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat sambil sesekali menampar kedua bokong sintal Jimin. Jimin hanya mampu menangis di bawah sana. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada bantal, mencengkeram bantal itu dengan kuat dan mengerang kesakitan.

Jimin semakin tersiksa saat Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya. Lubangnya itu terasa panas dan terbakar. Bahkan ia merasa lubangnya berdarah karena perih yang ia rasakan sangat sakit.

Namjoon menikmati sensasi penisnya yang dijepit kuat oleh lubang rektum Jimin. Lubang Jimin masih sempit meski telah dipakai berkali-kali. Namjoon masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan duniawi dari lubang itu. Dan ia bersumpah tidak ada lubang pelacur lain yang lebih nikmat dari milik Jimin.

"T-tuan. . . aku mohon bergeraklah tuan. . ." pinta Jimin memohon.

"Oh sekarang kau berani menyuruhku ya jalang kecil?" Namjoon menampar bokong Jimin lagi dengan keras.

Jimin meringis, "A-aku mohon tuanh. . . I-ini terlalu sakit. . ."

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jimin, membuat punggung Jimin menempel pada dada Namjoon. Tangan nakalnya menyusup ke dalam _lingerie_ Jimin, memelintir kedua puting Jimin secara bersamaan.

"A-ahhh tuanhh!"

Namjoon masih sama. Tidak membiarkan penisnya bergerak lagi. Ia malah sibuk mencubit puting Jimin, membuat pemiliknya menjerit.

Lubang Jimin semakin kesakitan. Ia butuh Namjoon untuk bergerak. Ini menyiksanya secara perlahan. Ia mengerang frustasi. Ia harus melakukan apapun agar Namjoon membebaskan rasa nyeri di lubangnya.

Jimin hendak menangkup wajah Namjoon namun terhenti ketika lelaki itu meremas penis Jimin dalam genggamannya.

"Kau sudah basah jalang kecil." bisiknya sensual di telinga Jimin, membuat Jimin menggeliat.

Namjoon mengocok penis Jimin dengan cepat. Jimin berteriak kencang. Namjoon semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Jimin menangis kencang.

"DIAM JALANG! SUARAMU MERUSAK TELINGAKU!" dengan begitu Namjoon melepas paksa penisnya, melempar Jimin ke lantai lalu menduduki perutnya.

"Terima hukumanmu jalang," ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Namjoon melepaskan _lingerie_ Jimin dengan kasar, membuangnya sembarangan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _clover clamp_ ㅡpenjepit puting, dari sakunya, memakaikannya pada puting Jimin hingga Jimin merintih kesakitan.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memasangkan sebuah _cock ring_ dengan vibrator pada batang penis Jimin, menyalakannya tanpa aba-aba.

Jimin tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Lubangnya masih sakit dan perih akibat ulah Namjoon tadi. Putingnya sakit karena dijepit. Dan penisnya sakit karena vibrator sialan itu.

Jimin lebih memilih mati sekarang juga.

"Kau menyukainya huh?" tanya Namjoon selagi menekan _clover clamp_ itu, mengakibatkan tubuh Jimin menggelinjang.

"T-tolong hentikanh. . . A-aAAAAAH! Hiks!"

Namjoon menyeringai puas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin. Ia menangkup wajah Jimin dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Seorang jalang tidak berhak menyuruh majikannya kau tahu? Kau ditakdirkan untuk diinjak-injak sayang. Ingat itu. Ingat kalau posisimu adalah jalang yang menjijikkan."

Rasa sesak di dada Jimin semakin membuncah. Pun air matanya yang semakin mengalir dengan deras. Jimin tidak kuat lagi. Perasaan dan tubuhnya remuk redam. Ia benar-benar mencapai titik lemahnya.

"K-kau manusia biadab!" ucap Jimin kesusahan.

Namjoon membuang muka sebelum meludahi Jimin berkali-kali dan mencekiknya, "Setidaknya harga diriku lebih tinggi darimu, jalang. Diamlah dan lakukan pekerjaan hinamu ini. Bukankah kau ingin uang yang banyak? Jadilah jalang yang baik oke?"

Harga diri Jimin diinjak-injak separah ini. Bukan Jimin yang mau mengambil jalan hidup sebagai seorang pelacur. Namun paman brengseknya yang melakukan semua ini.

Jimin menangis dan terus menangis. Batinnya tersiksa. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan badannya seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Sakit sekali. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan, tetapi pada siapa?

Ia tidak memiliki siapapun yang dapat dipercaya. Tidak satupun manusia peduli padanya.

Kecuali,

"Tuan Asmodeus, tolong aku Tuan! Tolong aku! Bebaskan aku dari dunia yang kejam ini Tuan! Aku mohon! Aku mohon padamu untuk membebaskanku!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya! Tuan Asmodeus, aku mohon! Aku mohon Tuan!"

Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Kemudian tertawa kencang pada Jimin yang dibalas dengan raut marah olehnya.

"Kau meminta tolong pada siapa bodoh? Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu sekarang. Pffft!"

"Tidak. Dia akan datang dan membunuhmu Namjoon. Tuan Asmodeus akan datang," tegas Jimin.

Namjoon masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pernyataan konyol Jimin. Tuan Asmodeus, siapa dia? Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan manusia tak berdaya satu ini? Ini sungguh konyol.

"Berhentilah bermimpi jalang. Tidak akan ada yang membunuhku karena menyiksamu. Kau tahu itu."

Namjoon berdiri dan hendak menendang Jimin namun ia terlebih dahulu tumbang ke lantai dan tak bergerak lagi.

 _"Aku datang, sayang. Terima kasih telah memanggilku."_

 _ _(To be continued. . .)__

* * *

Ampuni otakku yang mesum ini astaga. Eh tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfiksi beralur seks gini. Pasti bacanya aneh deh huhu.

Mmmm. Gak tau deh mau ngomong apa.

OH! Ini nanti pairnya YOONMIN, VMIN, KOOKMIN. Langsung tiga gitu ya soalnya Jimin kan suka dimanja-manja hehehehe. Kayak di VLIVE ituloh yang Namjoon bilang, "Jimin needs attention." (DIGAMPAR)

Eh tapi beneran ya Jimin tuh attention whore banget tapi aku sayang dia banget juga. KOK MALAH CURHAT GAJE SIH KIR.

Ya pokoknya ini chapter pertama deh. Kalau ada yang salah-salah atau kurang mohon dimaafin. Syukur-syukur dikasih tau letak kesalahannya di mana biar bisa diperbaikin. Any critics and reviews are welcomed!

Ditunggu komentarnya sayang : 3


	2. 2

_"Bagaimana kalau aku tertangkap?" tanya Jimin penuh nada khawatir._

 _Matanya berair dan akan tumpah saat itu juga andai kata senyum sombong itu tidak tercipta._

" _Tenang budak kecil. Kau meragukan kekuatanku hm?"_

 _Jimin menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak Tuan. Aku percaya padamu. Aku serahkan hidup dan matiku hanya untukmu."_

* * *

 _ **ASMODEUS LUCIFER**_

* * *

 _ **Bangtan Sonyeondan! DEVIL AU**_

 _All characters here belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertainment. I don't intend to take any profits from this. Plot is mine and if there is the same plot, please do forgive me. However humans arent perfect and coicidence always happens._

 _VMIN / YOONMIN / KOOKMIN_

 _Supernatural, Angst, Semi-Crime_

 _Please do mind of kesalahan penulisan, penggunaan EYD tidak tepat, fanfiksi yang tidak sempurna, alur cepat serta out of character yang cukup sering terjadi._

 ** _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX SCENE INSIDE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 YEARS OLD PLEASE GO BACK OR READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar._

* * *

Jimin bangun dari mimpi terburuknya. Melakukan perjanjian kontrak dengan iblis adalah hal yang gila. Sempat ia menyesal pada detik ia membuka kelopak matanya. Namun dengan cepat ia tepis pemikiran itu.

Tuan Asmodeus telah menyelamatkannya. Dan ia harus mengabdikan diri pada Tuannya itu. Dialah satu-satunya penolong yang abadi. Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang dapat menyainginya karena ia Maha Kuasa.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekitar. Netranya tidak menemukan Tuan Asmodeus. Tidak dimanapun. Tidak di ruangan ini.

Tunggu, Jimin di mana sekarang?

Jimin menyibak selimut tebalnya, turun dari kasur dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Matanya bergerak dari sudut kiri ke kanan secara perlahan.

"Kamar yang menakjubkan. . ." ucap Jimin kagum.

Benar. Ini bukan kamar Jimin yang kumuh dan sempit. Kamar ini lebih pantas disebut istana.

Deretan lilin yang menempel pada dinding. Patung-patung antik di setiap sudut kamar dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang terkesan mistis. Dan aroma ruangan yang begitu wangi.

Jimin belum pernah berada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti di negeri dongeng dimana ia berperan sebagai putra mahkota. Memiliki istana megah serta rakyat yang setia dan tunduk padanya.

"Budak, datanglah kepadaku."

Jimin memutar tubuhnya, berusaha mencari-cari asal suara itu. Ia tak melihat apapun tetapi hatinya seakan telah dituntun untuk mengikuti sumber bunyi tadi. Maka ia mulai bergerak keluar dari kamarnya.

Jimin tak henti-hentinya kagum pada setiap lukisan yang dipajang di sepanjang lorong. Meski agak gelap dan menakutkan, Jimin tidak takut sama sekali.

Lilin-lilin pada dinding itu semakin menyala terang setiap kali Jimin melewatinya.

Lorong ini sangat panjang, seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Jimin masih tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. Ia menutup mulutnya, masih tak percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Langkah Jimin berhenti di depan pintu besar yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tubuhnya seakan membatu, tidak dapat bergerak barang sedetik pun.

"Masuklah."

Jimin bernapas lega karena kutukannya itu sirna. Ia memegang gagang pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Jimin memasuki ruangan. Ini lebih luas dari kamar yang ia tempati tadi. Ruangan Tuannya itu lebih gelap dengan aura yang mencekam.

Banyak patung cacat di dalam sini, maksudnya, patung manusia tanpa kepala, manusia bertubuh separuh, manusia tanpa kaki, dan lain-lainnya. Adapula peti-peti mati berisi mayat yang diawetkan. Perempuan atau laki-laki. Tak ada bedanya. Mereka masih terlihat cantik dan segar seperti manusia hidup pada umumnya.

Rambut Jimin terbang manakala segerombolan kelelawar penghisap darah melewatinya. Jimin mulai takut. Bagaimana jika ia dieksekusi mati setelah ini? Bagaimana jika ia dibunuh dengan keji? Bagaimana jika iblis ini memperlakukannya dengan lebih kejam?

Lutut Jimin melemas. Dengan berat hati ia menghampiri Tuannya yang duduk di kursi besar yang membelakanginya.

"Hamba di sini, Tuan."

"Berlututlah," titahnya sebelum berdiri dan memegang dagu Jimin dari belakang.

Oh, pergerakannya sangat cepat. Rupanya Asmodeus dapat melakukan teleportasi.

Jimin melakukan apa yang diminta Tuannya, menutup mata seraya mempersiapkan diri akan apa yang akan dihadapinya.

"Kau telah membuat kontrak denganku," ucap Asmodeus dengan suaranya yang berat.

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan."

"Itu artinya kau milikku sekarang," lanjutnya selagi mengelus pipi Jimin dengan amat lembut.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kau tahu siapa aku kan, budakku?"

"Tuanku. Tuan yang akan kupuja hingga akhir hayatku."

Asmodeus tertawa merendahkan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin lalu berbisik kepadanya, "Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau, budakku."

Jimin merinding. Bahkan sekarang aura Asmodeus lebih mengerikan dari Namjoon yang telah menyiksanya habis-habisan. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya.

Jimin menunduk, "Lantas, jawaban apa yang ingin Tuanku dengar?"

Asmodeus tertawa sombong. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pada leher Jimin, membuatnya menggigil.

"Aku penguasa dunia ini. Akulah Asmodeus, Tuhan bagi seluruh alam semesta yang tak tertandingi."

Jimin mengeratkan pejaman matanya, takut.

Asmodeus menaikkan dagu Jimin, "Ada apa budakku? Sssssh jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu asal kau menurut."

Jimin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak Tuan. Hamba akan menjadi budak penurut."

Asmodeus mengangguk senang berkali-kali sebelum menepuk pundak Jimin dan merobek bajunya, "Berdiri dan siapkan dirimu sebagai sarapanku, jalang."

Jimin melupakan fakta bahwa Asmodeus adalah salah satu iblis tujuh dosa besar pralambang seks. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan fakta itu ketika memanggil namanya dan meminta pertolongannya.

Salahkan otaknya yang bodoh dalam mengingat hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Pengetahuan itu ia dapatkan ketika ia belajar mitologi Yunani di semester awal. Seingatnya, Asmodeus adalah iblis pembangkang yang dulu sempat merasakan nikmatnya surga. Ia tak menyangka dirinya mengikrar janji dengan iblis yang salah.

Asmodeus, dalam mitologi Yunani digambarkan berperawakan tinggi besar dan memiliki tiga kepala yang berbeda, yaitu banteng, laki-laki bermahkota, dan domba jantan. Iapun memiliki ekor ular dan mulutnya mengeluarkan api. Iblis itu selalu memegang tombak ketika duduk di atas neraka naga.

Namun mengapa kini Jimin melihat hal yang sangat berbeda? Tuannya itu memang berbadan besar, tetapi wajahnya sangat rupawan meski dihiasi raut garang dan kejam. Tidak ada cerita wajahnya seperti domba ataupun banteng. Wajahnya benar-benar wajah lelaki tampan.

Jimin berani bertaruh. Manusia biasa pasti jatuh cinta padanya andai Tuannya itu bukanlah seorang iblis.

Melayani seorang iblis bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan. Tenaganya tentulah lebih besar dan Jimin merasa sekarat saat itu juga.

Seusai ritual pagi itu dilaksanakan, Jimin membersihkan diri dengan berendam di kolam. Airnya jernih dan langsung keluar dari mata airnya. Rasanya hangat sehingga memanjakan tubuh Jimin yang pegal-pegal.

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran kolam, menutup mata barang sejenak sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di dalam air, membuat cipratan air itu membasahi wajahnya.

Lama-kelamaan bau air menjadi anyir. Jimin membuka matanya, terkejut menemukan air tempatnya berendam berubah memerah, darah.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jungkook! Kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasnya atau belum?!" tanya gadis itu yang lebih tampak seperti desakan.

"Belum."

"Argh! Jungkook! Ingat ya! Kalau sampai kita remidi, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lalu gadis temperamental itu berlalu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendecak sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tidak sabaran.

"Si pendek itu kemana sih! Kemarin tidak datang, sekarang menghilang," rutuk Jungkook kesal.

Ia menimang-nimang ponsel butut yang ada di tangannya, "Lalu untuk apa aku ambil ponsel ini? Dasar barang tidak berguna!"

Jungkook melemparkan ponsel itu yang kemudian jatuh mengenai punggung seseorang. Jungkook meringis manakala orang itu memberinya tatapan mematikan.

"Aish!" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, mengambil kembali ponsel butut itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung.

"Ck. Hanya ini barang yang bisa membawaku padanya."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jimin telah terkurung di kediaman Asmodeus satu minggu lamanya. Pekerjaannya tidaklah banyak, tidak juga sulit. Ia cukup melayani Asmodeus kapanpun ia mau. Selain itu, Jimin hanya duduk di kamarnya sambil menunggu terbitnya matahari pagi.

Selalu saja begitu.

Jimin mendesah panjang. Berada di istana Asmodeus bukanlah sesuatu yang Jimin inginkan. Ia ingin bebas seperti burung yang terbang di langit sana. Mereka mengepakkan sayapnya, saling beradu kecepatan dan kelihaian di udara.

Jimin tertekan. Bukan karena ia tidak dapat beradaptasi, namun manusia mana yang tahan hidup di tempat seperti ini?

"Jimin."

Jimin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Seokjin hyung?"

"Tuan memanggilmu. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini. Temui dia dan katakan keinginanmu."

Jimin mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul, menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih, Seokjin hyung."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ada apa Tuan memanggilku?"

Asmodeus menjilat rahang Jimin, "Seharusnya kau memberiku ucapan selamat pagi, sayang."

"M-maaf Tuan," Jimin menghela napasnya, mengatur raut wajah agar terlihat sealami mungkin, "Selamat pagi, Tuanku."

Asmodeus menepuk ubun-ubun Jimin, "Nah begitu, sayang. Aku sangat merindukan lubangmu."

Jimin membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya, namun cepat-cepat dihentikan oleh tangan besar Asmodeus.

"Jangan membuka baju sebelum aku menyuruhmu."

Mengangguk, Jimin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Tuannya yang tiba-tiba aneh begini. Padahal biasanya Asmodeus akan langsung menerjangnya habis-habisan.

Suasana hati yang baik bagi kaum iblis memang aneh ya.

"Katakan. Apa yang kau mau, sayang? Akan aku kabulkan."

Jimin sontak mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar perkataan Tuannya barusan. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, "Hamba ingin melanjutkan hidup hamba seperti sedia kala, Tuan."

Asmodeus menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"M-maksud hamba, hamba masih terikat dengan Tuan dan Tuan bebas memanggil hamba kapan saja. Namun hamba ingin pulang ke dunia manusia. Hamba rindu melakukan rutinitas hamba, Tuan."

"Rutinitas? Melacur maksudmu? Hahaha," tawa Asmodeus meledak, "Kau sudah bagus kubawa ke sini dan sekarang kau mau melayani manusia-manusia bodoh itu lagi? Yah, boleh saja. Tapi ingat, kau akan kusiksa setelahnya."

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan. Bukan melacur, Tuan. Hamba rindu melukis, teman-teman, suasana sekolah. Hamba ingin mengejar impian, menjadi seorang seniman terkenal yang dikagumi banyak orang."

"Kau berbohong?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Hamba berani bersumpah."

"Baiklah. Dengan syarat jangan dekati siapapun, termasuk bocah tengil satu itu."

Dan entah bagaimana caranya ketiga jari Asmodeus sudah menusuk lubang Jimin.

"B-baik T-tuan," jawabnya sambil meringis.

Keesokan harinya, Jimin kembali ke dunia manusia. Pemuda itu memulai hidup baru, di tempat yang baru pula. Tuannya telah memberikan berbagai fasilitas bagi Jimin. Tinggal di sebuah apartment mewah di pusat kota, dibelikan pakaian dan perabotan mahal, hingga disediakan setumpuk uang dan emas di dalam brankasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal paman Jimin dan keluarganya, mereka sekarang menderita. Paman Jimin dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana atas rekan kerjanya sendiri, Kim Namjoon. Bukti-bukti yang terkumpul sangatlah kuat sehingga Paman Jimin tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

Ah, siapa lagi yang mengarang skenario ini kalau bukan Si Maha Kuasa Asmodeus?

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas. Ia benar-benar rindu sekaligus tidak percaya. Dapat menginjakkan kakinya lagi ke sini adalah sebuah anugerah. Dan ia tidak merasa inferior lagi seperti dulu.

Kini ia dapat mengenakan pakaian bagus, sepatu mahal, jam tangan bermerk. Tidak seperti dulu yang serba kekurangan.

Teman-teman Jimin sangat kaget akan perubahan yang mendadak ini. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menggosipkan Jimin. Meski begitu, Jimin masih sama. Tidak mempedulikan omongan mereka.

Adapula orang yang berlomba-lomba mendekati Jimin, bermaksud untuk mengambil hatinya dan memoroti uangnya.

Dasar manusia licik.

Kelas sudah selesai. Jimin mengepaki barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia menghirup napas kuat-kuat, merasakan oksigen segar memasuki lubang hidungnya, turun melalui tenggorokan dan menuju paru-paru.

Perutnya merengek. Sejak ia tinggal di istana Asmodeus, Jimin memiliki masalah pencernaan. Karena itulah Jimin ingin mengobati perutnya dengan makanan manusia yang tentunya lebih enak.

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi kantin, tidak jauh dari tempat si penjual berada. Beberapa menit menunggu, pesanannya datang. Sepiring samgyeopsal, haejangguk, sundubu jiggae, semangkuk kecil nasi dan sebotol makgeolli.

Hari ini Jimin pesta besar.

Jimin hendak melahap suapan sendoknya ketika seseorang secara tiba-tiba menyerobotnya, membuat pupil Jimin membesar.

Jimin mendelik, "Kau kurang ajar ya!"

Yang diajak bicara tidak membalas, sibuk mengunyah potongan daging babi. Hal itu lantas membuat Jimin kesal.

"HEY! Dengarkan aku!"

"Apasih? Kau mengganggu." jawabnya.

Mulut Jimin menganga. Ia menggertakkan giginya, "Rrrrrh kau yang mengganggu! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyerobot makananku. Katakan apa maumu sampai kau mengusikku begini, orang asing?!"

Dia hanya tertawa. Tertawa kencang sampai seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar, sampai seluruh pasang mata melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa bodoh!"

Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Jimin tepat di kedua matanya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Senior semester lima Park Jimin yang terhormat."

"K-kau?!" Jimin menghela napasnya, "Kau mau apalagi?!"

"Menagih hutang," ujarnya sembari menyuap haejangguk, tak peduli dengan tatapan Jimin yang menyeramkan.

Jimin mendecak. Ia masih tidak menyangka hanya karena segigit burger akan jadi seperti ini. Dikuntit oleh adik tingkat yang merangkap sebagai penagih hutang adalah hal aneh, bukan begitu?

Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompet kulitnya. Jungkook sedikit terpesona, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang takjub begitu.

Jimin menyerahkan uang itu pada Jungkook, "Ini hutangku. Apa kurang?"

"Hmmm," menghitung, Jungkook menatap Jimin lagi, "kurang. Kurang banyak."

"Harga medium burger tidak lebih dari 15.000 won, tau!"

"Karenamu, aku mendapat nilai D. Dimarahi dosen pembimbing dan teman-temanku. Harus mengumpulkan tugas yang lebih sulit. Itu semua karenamu."

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Kalau kau datang sore itu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan semua hal busuk itu. Jadi kau harus menebusnya."

Jimin membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu," Jungkook memberi jeda, "dengan mentraktirku dan menjadi asistenku selama seminggu penuh."

"KAU GILA! MANA MAU AKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jimin-ahhhhh!" teriak Jungkook, memekakan telinga siapapun yang ada di sana. Termasuk Jimin yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kolam sambil memberi makan ikan.

"Hm?" jawab Jimin seadanya. Pemuda itu tengah kalut sekarang. Dijebak oleh anak kemarin sore membuat Jimin kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu benar adanya.

Tujuan Jimin keluar dari istana Asmodeus adalah untuk hidup bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Bukannya menjadi pembantu seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Teh raspberry."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jungkook tajam. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jungkook. Seenaknya memerintah yang lebih tua, sedangkan dia asyik bermain game online sambil tiduran.

"Jimin, kau dengar tidak?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin kembali seraya membawa nampan berisi seteko teh raspberry.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Di mana 'silakan, Tuan' nya?"

Jimin menggebrak meja di depan Jungkook, "Aku bukan babumu. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau majikanku, bocah!"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Sama-sama babu."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ASMODEUS LUCIFER  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dasar manusia. Sudah diberi hati masih merogoh ampela." gerutu Asmodeus.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari si Jimin. Ia tahu segala hal yang Jimin lakukan. Dan itu membuatnya geram.

Asmodeus sudah mewanti-wanti Jimin untuk tidak mendekati Jungkook. Tapi anak itu malah melanggarnya. Asmodeus pikir Jimin perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Apa Tuan butuh sesuatu?"

Itu Seokjin. Ia tengah duduk di pangkuan Asmodeus. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Asmodeus.

"Puaskan penisku."

Dengan begitu Seokjin mengangguk sekali, turun dari pangkuan Asmodeus dan memulai pekerjaannya. Ia memegang penis besar Asmodeus kemudian melahapnya.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Asmodeus puas akan layanan yang diberikan Seokjin. Dan ia merasa senang memiliki Seokjin dalam hidupnya.

Kalau kau bertanya-tanya siapa itu Seokjin, dia adalah budak setia Asmodeus. Ia telah mengabdi padanya selama seperempat abad.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia bisa hidup selama itu. Tahu sendiri kan kalau jiwa mereka yang mengikat janji dengan iblis akan tetap abadi.

"Tuan, kalau boleh hamba menyarankan, biarkan saja Jimin menikmati dunianya."

Asmodeus mendorong kepala Seokjin, membuat mulut budak itu penuh dengan penisnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara hm?"

Seokjin menggeleng sembari memajumundurkan kepalanya, mengikuti gerakan tangan Asmodeus.

"Boleh juga. Saranmu kuterima," Asmodeus menyeringai, "tapi tunggu hasil akhirnya."

 _(To be continued. . .)_

* * *

Gak tau lagi mau nulis apa. Chapter ini bener bener jelek. Gak peduli berapa kali aku revisi tetep aja gak ada feelnya. Kayak gak nyatu aja gitu sama chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf buat yang udah nunggu tapi malah dikasih hasil yang gak memuaskan gini. I've tried bener bener tried my best tapi ini gak the best.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review dan follow storynya. I appreciate your participation pake banget. Sumpah. Makasih makasih makasih banyakkk

Udah punya gambaran belum sih tentang fanfic ini? Tau kan siapa itu Asmodeus? Jangan salah tebak ya sayang hehehehehe. Aku bakal reveal siapa itu Asmodeus di chapter depan

Once again aku minta maaf karna nyuguhin chapter yang super jelek ini.

Menurut kalian mending dihapus atau lanjut ya?

Aku takut gak sesuai ekspektasi. Lagian ini pertama kali aku bikin fanfic yang ada adegan seksnya. Jujur, aku jadi merasa terbebani

Confession: WRITERNYA GAK BISA NULIS ADEGAN ENA ENA. BISANYA CUMA NGEBAYANGIN DOANG

NANGIS KEJER

HAAAAA. Ya tolong dikasih komentarnya sayang sayangku


End file.
